


Ain't No Sunshine

by queenofcheese



Series: the pretty lies, the ugly truth [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How does one tag???, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, alex is a sex worker, i don't wanna use slang in case it's offensive, like really, they just finished doing the do, this is probably the closest i can write to smut without getting in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcheese/pseuds/queenofcheese
Summary: "You aren't staying?" Alex visibly winced. John's voice sounded fragile and scared as if he was going to lose the one thing in his life that he really and truly cared about. They both knew that was true.





	Ain't No Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the beginning was too risque for an 'T' rating, so I added the 'M' just to be safe. There really isn't anything too bad though ://

 

They both lay in a panting heap on the old, squeaky object John proudly called a bed. Alex never could understand how someone from such an affluent family used their money so sparingly. Hell, even _he_ had a better bed than this. Nonetheless, he found comfort by nuzzling his face into the crook of the slightly older man. He could still smell the light cologne he had put on hours ago for this very moment. It barely calmed his racing heart but it caused a warm and fuzzy feeling within himself. The only noise in the small bedroom was the soft breathing of John and the white noise of the ceiling fan. And as much as Alex would absolutely _love_ to stay and hold the slightly sleepy man, he realized he was still working his shift and jolted up. The look on John's face was a mix of betrayal and loneliness, and it broke Alex's heart. He closed his eyes and moved away from the bed to search for his clothes. 

"You aren't staying?" Alex visibly winced. John's voice sounded fragile and scared as if he was going to lose the one thing in his life that he really and truly cared about. They both knew that was true. 

"I do sexual favors, not romantic ones. Don't you have a girlfriend to do all this stuff with?" Alex hated how uncaring and bored he sounded. Well, it was better to hurt other people than to be hurt by them.

"We broke up," John looked down sadly. "'Said I wasn't focused enough on our relationship."

"Bummer. Go outside and with your _'southern charm'_ , you'll find someone new," Alex shimmied his way into his too-tight pants. They were great for business but terrible for circulation to his crotch.

"Why should I go when you're right here?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?"

"You avoid a lot of questions, don't you?"

"Fair point."

There was a pregnant pause where neither of the men were moving, but instead awaiting the other's next movement. Alex finally accepted defeat and sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly ran a hand through John's soft curls. Even after sex, he still looked as radiant and perfect as ever. The way his eyes drooped in exhaustion and satisfaction with the dark purple marks covering his neck and collarbone made Alex shiver with delight. He snapped out of his daze when he heard John's voice again. 

"So, are you staying?"

"Will you pay extra?" He lightly joked, slowly caressing John's cheek. His thumb tracing each and every one of his freckles as if he were trying to connect them to make a picture. John leaned into the touches and looked up at Alex. 

"Sure,"

Alex definitely wouldn't have done this with any other client.

Then again, John wasn't any other client. 

He sighed as he snuggled up to the freckled man. A small part of him fluttered with joy. He enjoyed the love and attention John gave him. The loving forehead kisses, soft cuddles, and if he were lucky (or particularly good in bed that day), a warm, home-cooked meal. As if on cue, the man kissed Alex's forehead sweetly before taking him into his arms. Alex kissed his neck and smirked as he noticed something.

"How're you gonna cover up these little marks? You gonna let everyone know you just had sex with the most handsome guy to ever grace the planet?" John chuckled at the comment causing Alex to smile in relief. That could have ended up much worse than it did. 

"I don't think it's fair that I can't bite or scratch you or anything. What are you hiding, Hamilton?"

"You aren't my only customer, just the one I like the most." This time, there was no soft laugh or chuckle, just a tense silence. Alex didn't like it. John didn't like it. It stayed like that for a while, as John absent-mindedly played with Alex's hair.

"At least I'm your favorite," John replied, moments later. Alex could tell he only said it so they didn't have to sit in silence. 

 They cuddled together for a spell, occasionally rambling about whatever came to mind at the moment. Alex was going on about how he was saving up for law school when he heard a noise. Not just any noise. A soft snore. Normally, he'd get mad and wake John up, but he realized how much the man needed to rest. He slowly moved out of his grip and put his remaining clothes back on. He stood back to admire the sleeping man. He smiled as he kissed his cheek carefully.

The last thing Alex heard as he left the rundown apartment was a soft, "Be safe," and an even softer, "Love you.".

**Author's Note:**

> was it noticeable that I have no knowledge of sex workers? i hope not.  
> hmu on tumblr (please, i need friends) - queenofcheese


End file.
